Detoxifying enzyme systems in T. cruzi, including cytochrome P-450, epoxide hydrase and glutathione-S-transferases will be characterized in terms of their spectral and catalytic properties. Special emphasis will be given to the phenomenon of enzyme induction and its correlation with ultrastructural changes and to the metabolism of antimicrobial agents.